


Hello Again

by JaySketchin



Category: The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Kissing, Oneshot, Post-Second Battle of Stone-in-the-Wood, Reunions, Romance, Warning: I do give him a name and some personality here.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25629385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaySketchin/pseuds/JaySketchin
Summary: Juni was at the Second Battle of Stone-in-the-Wood with the rest of her clan, but the Skeksis are the least of her worries. All she can think about is where her forbidden love is hiding amongst that crowd- if he's there at all. (Atinyoneshot via prompt I made of Juni and her Spriton)
Relationships: Juni & Original Gelfling Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Hello Again

It felt like half a trine since Juni had last laid her eyes on her special one. She had arrived with her clan at Stone-in-the-Wood, following the Ha’rar Librarian’s lead. Juni had never been much of a fighter, which made the farmer spade in her hands feel _very_ inadequate. ‘Maybe the Skeksis Lords had soft skulls’ she wondered. A good whack could be a bit of help, couldn’t it?

She was relieved to see the Skeksis retreat after the other clans had joined their declaration of unity. The purple lightning had been surprising- well, as was the Skeksis that sort of exploded into mush. That looked like hurt. It was nice to not worry about hitting anything for now, though. She hadn’t been very excited to attempt hitting something. Juni smiled as she saw a familiar face far ahead. Brea was celebrating at the front and Juni was happy to see her. They had only spoken once, but she was still happy to see that her princess friend was alright.

She continued to walk through, smiling as she looked over others, but she found her steps to be pointed. Without realizing it, Juni wandered in the direction of the Spriton’s gathering. Many faces slipped by and she tried to smile at them all, but it was becoming a bit overwhelming. Seeing everyone in one place was comforting, but it wasn’t what Juni really wanted. No, what was worrying her was her handsome source of trouble.

He wasn’t a fighter, Juni knew that, but she knew her Spriton partner’s strength wasn’t something to gawk at. The Vapra had given a few gelflings to go to the castle, and now Juni knew what they were for. If the other clans had to do the same, she couldn’t stop the fear in her mind. If _he_ had been taken and didn’t make it back... 

Juni didn’t want to think about that.

She kept walking, watching for a familiar face. His name was on her lips, quickly calling out as she wandered. Then, like a glimpse of the Blue Moon through a canopy, she saw him. Juni gasped, forgetting her manners and shoving a nearby gelfling aside. She threw a quick apology over her shoulder, then rushed forward.

_“Daryn!”_

His ears perked up and he startled. It seemed that he didn’t believe his hearing at first. The long braid that fell down his broad back swayed as he turned around. Then Juni saw those lovely golden eyes catch her in the crowd. He looked healthy, unharmed, and lit up like a Firebug when he saw her. “Juni?” Daryn took a few steps forward, then lowered the pitchfork he was holding in one hand. Juni smiled and ran over to him, laughing with relief. His expression was soft as he swiftly walked forward. “Oh, aren’t you a sight for sore ey- _ACK!”_

Juni jumped as soon as she was close enough, catching Daryn by the neck and crashing into him. The force, something he normally would’ve been able to handle, was unexpected and he fell onto his back. The two sprawled across the worn earth. The nearest gelflings were startled at the action but quickly warmed at the sight. Daryn, meanwhile, was momentarily shocked. He tried to speak, but Juni kissed him far too quickly to get a single word out. Words had never been his strong suit, anyway, so Daryn easily melted and kissed her back, cupping the back of her neck.

Soon enough, the two lovers parted. Juni continued to watch him, grinning with relieved tears in her eyes. Daryn blinked, clearly dazed by the stream of affection. Then he recovered and laughed. “Well, that’s a fine way to say ‘hello, again’.”

**Author's Note:**

> I did this for fun and for an exercise but it was really cute and a bit longer than I intended, so now it's here! I might do more of these two in the future if people are interested. It might be a bit smaller segments that are easier to swallow than my usual, more-hearty stories. Regardless, though, I hope you all liked this little fic that gives Juni (and her unnamed boyfriend- which is a CRIME, Lisa Henson!) some love! :)


End file.
